transformers_rise_of_galvatron_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers Rise of Galvatron Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Rise of Galvatron Transformers Rise of Galvatron will debut in early 2015. Its a direct sequel to Transformers Dark of the Moon taking place 5 years after the events. These will be the new characters characters who will appear in the new series. Premise Roughly 100 million years ago, a mysterious alien race known as "The Creators" are building their workforce(transformers) throughout the galaxy. They had also implanted "seeds" in every planet to sustain transformium and energon. In present time, Optimus Prime is struggling to rebuilt Cybertron but, his leadership is also being challenged by Pyro, an Autobot sergeant. Meanwhile, humans are now able to create their own transformers but, an ancient menace sets its targets on the galaxy. Autobots These are recurring and new autobots. 'Autobot Commanders' The Autobot Commanders are high ranking generals. They basically govern Cybertron. Optimus Prime Peter Cullen voices Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots and the supreme commander of Cybertron. He transforms into a 1973 Marmon semi cab-over truck. Once injured by Galvatron, he takes the form of a blue and red Western Star 4900 Custom Phantom semi-truck. Pyro Michael Ryan voices Pyro, an autobot staff sergeant and later supreme commander of Cybertron. He transforms into a fire truck. Pyro believes Optimus is poisoning Cybertron. Ultra Magnus TMagnus voices Ultra Magnus, a chief lieutenant. He transforms into a blue and white car carrier. He is great friends with Optimus. Bumblebee RX Productions voices Bumblebee, an Autobot scout who transforms into a yellow camaro. Drift RX Productions voices Drift, a tactician officer and former Decepticon. Drift transforms into a white nissan race car. Crosshairs John DiMaggio voices Crosshairs, an Autobot sniper and paratrooper. He transforms into a green and black corvette stingray. Hound John Goodman voices Hound, an Autobot commando. He transforms into a camouflaged dark green military truck. Hound smokes a pipe and has a beard. His robot mode resembles Bulkhead. Prowl ''' RX Productions voices '''Prowl, an Autobot trooper. He transformers into a white and black police camaro. Rollbar Tom Kenny voices Rollbar, a young Cybertronian who wants to help the Autobots. He transforms into a race car. Tracks RX Productions voices Tracks, an Autobot speedster. He transforms into a blue camaro. Blur Blur, an Autobot spy and marksman. He transforms into a blue Cybertronian race car. Decepticons Megatron/Galvatron RX Productions/Frank Welker voices Megatron/Galvatron, created by The Creators, he's the new Decepticon overlord. After Megatron was killed, he only existed through the mind. The Creators wanted Optimus Prime killed so they took the mind of Megatron and built an armoured shell. They had told him to build an army before he stroke Optimus. Galvatron had traveled to earth and possessed the man made transformers. Then he used a prototype pillar to create a space bridge to transport to the moon to steal the ark. He is going after a seed which he can use to build a space station so he can build his army. Galvatron also betrays The Creators by using the seed so he can take Cybertron for himself. Galvatron transforms into a space fighter and a black and silver freightliner argosy truck. Stinger RX Productions voices Stinger, a Decepticon spy and sabotage specialist. He transforms into a red and black pagani huaraya race car. Stinger was infected by Galvatron. Junkheap David Sobolov voices Junkheap, an infected Decepticon controlled by Galvatron. He transforms into a garbage truck. Junkheap is capable of splitting into 3 different robots and mass shift back. Runamuck and Runabout Noah Nelson and RX Productions voice Runamuck and Runabout, twin Decepticon Spies and Galvatron's henchmen. Runamuck transforms into a white Lamborghini Gallardo and Runabout transforms into a black Ferrari spyder. They were both infected by Galvatron. Mass Produced Transformers Mass Produced Transformers '''were first created when Galvatron infected 50 man made Transformers, then he cloned them in his space station. These Mass Produced Transformers have more capability than drones. '''Detour Detour, A mass produced transformer who transforms into a white Aston Martin DBS. He is the leader of the mass produced transformers. Deadlock Sicmetal1119 voices Deadlock, A mass produced transformer and stealth fighter. He transforms into a purple Lamborghini Aventador. Knockout RX Productions voices Knockout, A mass produced transformer. He transforms into a black and green Lamborghini Gallardo. Takedown Takedown, A mass produced transformer. He transforms into a blue and black Lamborghini Gallardo. He is very similar to Knockout. Nightstalker Keith David voices Nightstalker, A mass produced transformer and infiltrator. He has the same body type as Sideways and the same alt-mode as Soundwave, a Mercedes Benz SLS amg. Vehicons Vehicons '''are mass produced transformers. They are remote controlled by Galvatron and they have no personality. They transform into different colored (red, blue, black and sliver) chevy suburbans. They all have red visors and arm blades/cannons. '''Unnamed mass produced tranformers '''Unnamed mass produced transformers '''are nameless and briefly appear in battle scenes and such. They transform into red mclarens, a cadillac cien, a blue maserati, a white ferrari, a sliver convertable nissan, an orange convertable BMW, armoured trucks and a black rally fighter. Rating Transformers Rise of Galvatron received a PG-13 rating for intense prolonged sequences of sci-fi violence and action, some gore and blood, multiple scenes of mayhem and destruction, brief tobacco references and for language. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse